1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display pack, and more particularly to a display pack having a structure for allowing packed tools to be tried by the customers or users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical display packs have been developed for packaging and displaying tool members, and comprise a retaining structure or device to retain or hold the tool members in place, and to partially expose the tool members, for allowing the tool members to be tried or tested by the customers or users.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,174 to Chow, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,015 to Hu disclose two of the typical display packs that also comprise a retaining structure or device to retain or hold the tool members in place. The tool members include a partially exposed handle portion to be rotated or tried or tested by the customers or users.
However, the tool members have the middle portion retained in the pack device, such that the handle of the tool members may not be easily rotated by the customers or users.
In addition, a tiny space will be formed or defined by a locking frame to receive the handle of the tool members. However, it will be difficult to engage the handle of the tool members into the tiny space formed or defined by the locking frame.
Furthermore, the locking frame should be distorted or cut after the customers or users purchase the display packs, and thus may not be used to lock the tool member in the display pack after the locking frame has been cut or damaged.
In addition, the tool packs normally include the tiny space to receive the handle of the tool members only, and may not be used to receive the other tool members.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional display packs for tool members.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a display pack including a structure for allowing packed tools to be easily tried by the customers or users.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a display pack including a structure for allowing tool members to be easily packed in the display pack.
The further objective of the present invention is to provide a display pack including a structure for allowing the other tool members to be received or packed within the display pack.
The still further objective of the present invention is to provide a display pack including a structure for allowing the tool members to be received or packed within the display pack even after the locking members have been damaged.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a display pack comprising a housing including a chamber formed therein, and including a first side and a second side, a seat extended from the second side of the housing, and including an opening formed therein, and including a toothed portion provided therein, at least one tool member received in the chamber of the housing, a rotary member rotatably received in the opening of the seat, and including a toothed portion provided thereon, and facing toward the toothed portion of the seat, to engage with the toothed portion of the seat, and to generate click when the rotary member is rotated relative to the seat, and the rotary member including an engaging hole formed therein, a driving tool including a head having a driving shank extended therefrom, and engageable into the engaging hole of the rotary member, the driving tool including a handle extended out of the seat and the housing, a cover including a first side pivotally secured to the first side of the housing, and including a second side, latching means for openably latching the second sides of the housing and the cover together, and a casing extended from the second side of the cover, and including a chamber formed therein to partially receive the head of the driving tool, and to rotatably retain the head of the driving tool between the seat and the casing, and to allow the handle of the driving tool to be operated by users.
The seat includes a peripheral flange extended into the opening thereof, to form an orifice therein, the rotary member includes at least one leg extended therefrom and engaged through the orifice of the seat, and engaged with the seat to rotatably secure the rotary member to the seat. The toothed portion of the seat is formed in the peripheral flange of the seat, and arranged around the orifice of the seat.
The latching means includes at least one first latch member provided on the second side of the housing, and at least one second latch member provided on the second side of the cover and engageable with the first latch member of the housing, to openably latch the second sides of the housing and the cover together.
The casing includes a wall member to define the chamber thereof, and includes a hub provided on the wall member thereof, the driving tool includes a driving stem extended from the head and rotatably received in the hub of the casing.
The driving tool includes a knob extended out of the casing, to be actuated by users. The housing includes a pad received in the chamber thereof, the pad includes at least one depression formed therein to receive the tool member.
A locking device may further be provided for locking the seat and the casing together, to prevent the driving tool from being removed from the seat and the casing.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.